


Sam Winchester sucks

by vandlp1088



Series: Team Free Will sucks [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the title mislead you =P. Sam Winchester/Male character of your preference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sam Winchester sucks  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Character: Sam Winchester  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Sam Winchester/ Male character of your preference  
> Warnings: NSFW, explicit sexual content
> 
> The third and last part of my Team Free Will sucks series. I hope you like it (and if you do please, please let know :D)

 

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/b5d9336fcadc3b2e497c5e369ac7dd20/tumblr_n1s4mybQkc1s7sromo1_1280.png)

 

 

 

For full size click on the image.

 

More fanart in this series:

[ **Dean Winchester sucks** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1036626)

[ **Castiel sucks** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1115858)

 

This fanwork is also posted **[here in LJ](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/2755.html), ** and [**here in Tumblr**](http://navi1088.tumblr.com/post/78254256527/sam-winchester-sucks-full-size-version-in-ao3-and).

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be really appreciated. Don’t be mean and let me know what you think.


End file.
